onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Fairy Godmother's Wand (The Price of Gold)
The Fairy Godmother's Wand is a magical item featured on ABC's Once Upon a Time. It first appears in the fourth episode of the first season. The Fairy Godmother's wand is based on the item of the same name from Charles Perrault's version of the fairytale "Cinderella", and the Disney film Cinderella. History After escaping with the help of Belle, Robin Hood uses the wand to cure his ill wife, Marian. After this, the wand ends up in a Fairy Godmother's possession. When Prince James dies, King George summons Rumplestiltskin to revive his son, which the wizard is not able to do. Instead, Rumplestiltskin offers to get James' twin brother, David, to replace him if King George only reveals the whereabouts of the Fairy Godmother who is in fact the patron of King George's family. Once the deal is made, Rumplestiltskin tracks down the Fairy Godmother when she is about to grant Cinderella's wish to attend a ball at Prince Thomas' castle. After immediately killing the fairy, Rumplestiltskin strikes himself a deal with Cinderella and uses the wand to give her a proper dress for the ball. }} One night, Mr. Gold dreams about celebrating Henry's birthday and asking his grandson to pick any item from the pawnshop as a gift. When Henry chooses the Fairy Godmother's wand, Mr. Gold offers to demonstrate how to wield it, but in fact uses the item to turn Henry into a statue. As the rest of the family watches terrified, Mr. Gold explains that a seer told him that he must kill the boy. As he prepares to hit the statue with his cane, the nightmare ends and Mr. Gold awakes in shock. }} Trivia |-|On-Screen Notes= On-Screen Notes *Interestingly, the Fairy Godmother's wand has a very different shape than the other wands that fairies use. It still remains unknown who this wand originally belonged to. Queen of Hearts|Lacey}} |-|Production Notes= Production Notes *In a deleted scene from "Heart of Gold", Rumplestiltskin is seen placing the wand on a pedestal inside his castle. Robin Hood says he's heard that fairies get quite nasty when their wands are taken from them, but Rumplestiltskin answers "only if they're still breathing after you've taken it". (script facsimile) **This contradicts with the timeline as Rumplestiltskin stealing the wand from the Fairy Godmother takes place several years after the events of "Heart of Gold".The events of "Heart of Gold" take place before Jefferson travels to Wonderland in the Out of the Past story "Tea Party in March" (in the comic, the March Hare makes a reference to the Red Queen, but in "Heart of Gold", she and Will Scarlet haven't even left for Wonderland yet), an event that takes place when Grace is two years old. In "Hat Trick, she seems to be approximately eight or nine, which means that "Heart of Gold" should take place at least six-seven years before the casting of the Dark Curse. "The Price of Gold", on the other hand, takes place sometime after Snow White and Prince Charming meet in "Snow Drifts". Roland was born not long after the events of "Lacey", which takes place before "Snow Drifts" and where Marian is heavily pregnant. In the present day events of "Quite a Common Fairy", Robin Hood says that Roland is four years old (note that four years means the time before the Dark Curse struck, plus the period of time between "Pilot" (where time started moving again) and present day "Quite a Common Fairy", which was less than a year*). This means that "Lacey" takes place approximately three years before the casting of the Dark Curse, and "The Price of Gold" takes place during this three year old gap between the events of "Lacey" and the casting of the Dark Curse. *This is proven in "The Tower", where David states that it's been almost 30 years since Emma was born; since "The Tower" takes place one year after the first half of Season Three (as seen in "Going Home"), this means that less than a year passes between "Pilot", where Emma turns 28, and the second half of Season Three. However, the deleted scene is not considered canon anyway. |-|Set Notes= Props Notes *The prop used for the Fairy Godmother's wandFile:104What.png was re-used for the new Fairy Godmother's wand in Season Seven.File:702LittleNumber.png While the handle remains the same, the rest of the wand (which used to be transparent) has been painted in a metallic color. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }} Category:Magic Category:Wands